


What Sabrina Wants (Harvey is mine)

by Jahn



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahn/pseuds/Jahn
Summary: Sabrina Spellman is an only child, not used to sharing. She most certainly will not share her boyfriend Harvey with Roz. Sabrina takes back what's hers. Set after the episode where she seethes over Harvey and Roz discussing their lines from Romeo and Juliet.





	What Sabrina Wants (Harvey is mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously what were the creators even thinking when they got Sabrina to give Roz a "go head and date Harvey" pass.

He was hers.  
Like the dark Lord said. She was a witch.A Spellman. One of the strongest the coven had seen in years. She hadn’t been gone two weeks yet, here they were, chatting each other up, playing at Romeo and Juliet.She’d missed his smile. She followed his tongue as he tried to lick errant drops of her favourite blueberry milkshake off his chin. In another time she’d have been on him kissing it away. She seethed as Roz dabbed at his face with a napkin.  
She had to do something about it.Now.  
Sabrina arrived at the Kinkle’s dressed to the tee.She no longer wore her signature red coat from before. She had chosen navy blue pair of high rise pants that highlighted her waist and hugged her butt in a way she was sure would delight any red blooded male. Harvey had loved her once. “Forever”, he had promised her. She knew the duck egg blue sweater crop top she wore would be certain to remind him . She had put on a fancy lace bra and panties. A matching set of the softest mauve fabric. Harvey was hers. And tonight he would know.  
They sat close together on the couch. His right arm pressed against her shoulder as they went over the lines but he kept looking at her, the way he used to .  
Harvey : “It’s been way too long. “  
Sabrina : “You’ve been busy enough”  
Harvey :” what do you mean ?”  
Sabrina, dejectedly mumbles ,” Roz . I know we said we were done but I guess I’d thought that it would take you longer than a fortnight “, she trailed off.Harvey’s hand came to rest on her leg, a little above her knee,”It’s not the same, Roz and I.. , we haven’t , uhh”He ran his left hand through his hair, frustratedly ,made to say something before he swallowed his words, the fingers on his right hand, rubbing soothing circles on her thigh, and then, she was crying , crushed at his imminent rejection.Before she knew it, his hands were cradling her face, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She barely had time to register his hands before his lips came crashing down on hers ,kissing her just the way she liked, soft ,at first. Pulling back so his nose was a hair’s breath from her ,”Roz isn’t you. Not even close.His fingers gripped her hair,”there’s never going to be another you”.  
“And you better remember it, Harvey”  
“Yes, ma’am”, he intoned and then he was upon her in a flash.

Hungry.Insistent. Sucking hard on her plush lip. He wanted more.  
He wanted Sabrina.  
More of her.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come. We know Harbrina are endgame and they should totally end up in bed. More on the action ,in the next chapter  
> Stay tuned my lovelies


End file.
